


A Leap Begins

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Banter, Community: rat_jam, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's made a decision. Casey thinks it's a bad one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leap Begins

"I think it's a bad idea."

"I realize that, I acknowledge it, and I'm saying I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"I just said that."

"No, you said that you were saying that, there's a difference... Look, all _I'm_ saying is you're her boss, it could be considered sexual harassment."

"Actually, Dana's her boss. Dana's also _our_ boss, so I don't see the problem."

"Workplace relationships are a bad idea, Danny, always."

"What about Dana?"

"I never _dated_ Dana."

"But you want to."

"And you know why I don't? Professionalism."

"Professionalism?"

"Professionalism. Professionals don't date people who work in their office."

"What bad thing do you think is going to happen if I ask her out?"

"I don't know, the sky could fall down, you could get a lawsuit–"

"I think you're jealous."

"Jealous that you're not asking me out?"

"No, jealous that I'm asking someone out and you're not."

"I'm married, Danny, I _can't_ ask people out."

"Exactly."

"I'm sure that made sense, but for the life of me I can't–"

"Here she comes."

"Do _not_–"

"I'm going to."

"Danny, I'm telling you..."

"Hey, Natalie! I was just thinking..."


End file.
